


Challenge #2 - Rainbow

by brevityworks



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Biweekly Writing Challenge, Flash Fiction, Other, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevityworks/pseuds/brevityworks
Summary: The second challenge from brevityworks is. . . RainbowWelcome to brevityworks, a writing challenge that focuses on making flash fiction for the ficdom involving X1 members. This writing challenge will be hosted on AO3 by mods wolf&sheep.





	Challenge #2 - Rainbow

Welcome to the second challenge of brevityworks, Rainbow!

Based on the poll we made, the theme of **Rainbow** was chose for our 2nd writing challenge. This can refer to fics with rainbows used for the plot, Pride month, fics based on colors, etc. It's entirely up to the authors to choose! All themes are open to interpretation, and we're excited to see what everyone comes up with.

If you're interested in joining the second challenge, please fill out the writer's form [here](https://forms.gle/5DG2p9ax8jpVShC78). The deadline to submit your fic will be **Monday June 29th @ 11pm EST**.

After you have filled out the form, you will get a confirmation email to which you will have to **RESPOND** to in order to confirm your participation. We will be taking new signups for the challenge up until the form closes on **Wednesday June 24th @ 3pm EST**.

If you are finished with your fic, please submit it to the collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/brevityworks_challenge_2_rainbow). Please also **DM the mods** once you have submitted your fic. Your fic will be checked by the mods before being accepted to the collection. Remember, you will be joining anonymously, so please don't spoil which fic is yours until author reveals.

Good luck, and happy writing!

XOXO,

wolf&sheep


End file.
